circumstances
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: My first fan fic. please be nice. this a world of demons and humans living together and with things hidden secret from naruto and the arival of two ravens. itanarusasu more chapters to come if your revews. i dont own naruto:Discontenued:sorry
1. Chapter 1

hello peoples it's my first. be nice preasse. ^^ if you like please revew and i may write more

_**Circumstances**_

_Chapter 1_

A blond boy, of the age of fifteen years old, called Naruto was in the woods, behind his family's mansion, when he found two guys on the ground. He ran to them. Their clothes looked torn and burned. They had black hair and ears and tails of a cat. '_**They must be cat demons. The only cat demon family around is the Uchiha's.**_' he thought. Then the taller of the two started to ster. Naruto turned, glad they were alive, he felt something strange. He looked at the burns and cuts and asks, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Wh-where… are we?" he asked, not bothering to answer the question

"You are in the woods behind my house-"he was cut off by the tall raven haired man trying to get up, but failed, "You baka! You are badly injured. I will call for help." he yelled.

Not two minutes later three men show up in guard outfits. There were made up of a silvered and red haired men and a pink haired woman.

"You called." the silver haired man said. He had an eye patch and a mask over his mouth.

"Yes. Kakashi take them back to the house, Gaara find them some new clothes, and Sakura when Kakashi get to the house please start treating their wounds. Got it?"

"Yes!" they all said it at the same time and snapped into action.

_ Two days later they were better than ever. The raven haired men were heading for the kitchen.

"Kakashi said to come to the kitchen because you wanted to talk Mr. Uzumaki." the tallest of the said.

Naruto just laughed and said "Pease just call me Naruto and yes. Please sit. Ok, first off can I have your names and ages."

"Yes, we do owe you that." the tall man said "My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my younger brother Sasuke. I'm 18 and my brother is 15."

"Wow! I'm 15 too." Naruto exclaimed. Just then the front door opened and shut. Next thing you hear is a man's voice.

"I'm home Naruto." A tall man in a police uniform with blond hair similar to Naruto's, said.

"Welcome home Dad." Naruto said as his dad entered the kitchen.

"Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze." The man said "I'm sorry to inform you but none of your family is left. We found that a man by the name of Orochimaru and … Madara Uchiha were the killers. Sorry." Minato's voice went soft. Sasuke left without a word and went to their room that was given to them. Itachi stayed to hear more.

"Sorry Mr. Namikaze. My brother and I just find it shocking that our favorite uncle was the cause." Itachi calmly explained.

"It's ok… Naruto can you go out back and get some training in. Don't leave the backyard ok." Minato told Naruto. With that he left the room and headed out back.

"May I talk to you and your brother? I have a request I'd like to propose." He said after Naruto went outside.

"Yes." Was all Itachi said.

-Itachi & Sasuke's Room-

Itachi opened the door to their room and went in first to see if his brother was ok.

"Sasuke… You alright?" He said. Sasuke turned crying a little and hugged his brother.

"Shhhhh… It's ok." He said hugging his brother, struggling with his own tears. "Listen… Mr. Namikaze has a request for us. They saved our lives and reviled the truth even if it hurt. We do owe them."

Sasuke wipe his face and replied "OK."

"We are ready to hear you request." Itachi said as Minato came in to the Room.

"Well, you already know my son Naruto… I need your help in protecting him." The brothers looked at one another, as he continued. "There has been a group of people who have attempted to take Naruto. Reason we don't know. He is more attracted to you two so I was hope you guys would stay and be friends with him and protect him. Will you do it?"

"Yes" they both answered at the same time, they didn't even think about it. Some part of them was screaming it at them. '_**This may turn into something interesting.'**_ Itachi thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Itachi…why did we just agree with that without thinking?" Sasuke asked. The young cat demon looked at his brother with confusion and curiosity.

"That would be hard to explain, but I'll try. In a demon's life there is only one mate, the destined mate. If you are one of the nine ruling demon families they have more than one. I think we found ours." Itachi stated. They walked out of the house to find Naruto. When they found him they froze. He was running through fighting styles.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"WWWWWAAAAAAA?" Naruto yelled stumbling backwards. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death." Sasuke giggled.

"Sorry. So what are you doing?"

"Training. What do you guys need?"

"Can we be friends, even if we just met?" Naruto just stared at them.

"What do you mean? We are friends, teme." Naruto laughed.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple, you take care of friends." was all Naruto said before a big boom. The area was then shrouded in smoke. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into him and picked him up bridal style and ran.

~ five min. later~

Itachi stopped and put Naruto on the ground. The Smoke had sleeping powder mixed in. He felt someone coming look and found his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Well well, I found you. Hehehe." a voice said. Itachi turned to see a blonde male. He wear a clock with red clouds on it. The blonde had a hair style like an emo kid. "Let trade, that blonde for this cat." he said pointing to the cat demon. It was Sasuke, and he was out. At some time Naruto came to and heard the deal.

"Deal." Naruto's voice surprised everyone. The blonde emo smiled. He jumped pass Itachi and grabbed Naruto.

"Smart choice, Naruto." he said, and ran.


	3. Chapter 3 help

**I need help! If you have any ideas for the story or what you think should happen. Stupid writers block!** TT_TT

**Sorry guys.**


End file.
